Elevator
by addicted-mb
Summary: Emily just can't take it anymore and decides to take it in her own hands in the elevator with JJ.... One-off FEMSLASH EMILY/JJ Please read/review!


﻿**Title**: Elevator  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** M  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.

Authors Notes: I've got a couple of one-offs that have come to me. Have a guess where this one came from? Any please enjoy and, if you do, please review! :D

Emily suddenly pressed the elevator button and the elevator lurches to a halt with the alarm blaring.

"I can't take this anymore, the subtle touches. We both know what is going on here, JJ."

The blonde looks nervous.

"No, we are not having this conversation here," the blonde whispers, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"Not in the elevators at work."

She has nowhere to go as Emily steps forward at the blonde, already leaning back against the elevator wall.

"Tell me you don't have the same feelings and I'll stop right now," Emily urges JJ.

Emily's eyes were predatory. Black with desire, she stepped forward once again and had closed the distance between both girls.

"Emily," squeaked the blonde feeling the cold metal from back of the wall, tyring to get as close as she can to it.

She'd never seen the brunette like this before. So evil. So emotional. So assertive. So hot!

"My God JJ, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Emily was now teasing the blonde, allowing her to feel her breath on her face, as she continued to abuse her with her words.

"Your subtle touches, your piercing blue eyes that speak so many words that you are so afraid to speak out in the open, and, your closeness, all the damn time. I can't take anymore teasing, Jen," confessing as she broke down in front of her.

Emily tangled with JJ to grab one of her hands, fighting to bring it to her own pants and down the front. As she pressing into herself, she moaned loudly.

"See what you do to me, Jennifer?" She pleaded with her.

The blonde shuddered as she could feel how wet the brunette was.

She pulled the blonde's hand out and brought it to her mouth, sucking it dry.

Jennifer began to lose her legs.

Noticing this, Emily brought herself closer, almost leaning into JJ. She was the only thing keeping JJ from falling and keeping her against that cold metal wall.

"You must know what you do to me Jennifer....?" Emily brought her face an inch away from the blonde's ear.

JJ was quivering.

Emily smiled at the effect she knew was having on the blonde and forced eye contact with her. She wanted the blonde to know exactly what she was going to do to her.

_Right now.... _

_In this lift. _

There was no one or nothing that was going to stop her from taking what she had wanted for so long.

_No more teasing, the blonde was hers..._

JJ could read those eyes; she knew what she was wanting. She was not sure she had the strength to reject the advances from the needing brunette in front of her.

"No Emily..." The words spoken were so soft, yet not really convincing.

"Yes Jennifer, this is going to happen..."

The brunette began tracing her hands down the blonde's curves, smirking at the incoherent words that were more like sounds coming out of the blonde's mouth.

She reached Jennifer's skirt and trailed the hem lightly, before reaching underneath to trail upwards towards her panties. She cupped her mound, as JJ whimpered and began losing further control of her legs.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Massaging the blonde, the wetness revealed just how much she wanted it also.

She knelt in front of her, daring the blonde to stare away as she dragged her underwear down slowly.

Emily lightly trailed her fingers over JJ's calves, kissing behind the knee and she drew her legs apart. She allowed JJ to regain her balance a little against the wall as she continued her light kisses and soft caresses up towards her thighs.

"Eeeeemmmmm...." Jennifer squeaked as the brunette breathed on her most precious area.

Emily smirked as Jennifer was beginning to be putty in her hands. She kissed the beauty in front of her before reaching around and grabbing Jennifer's cheeks, pulling Jennifer's body towards her.

Opening up her lips, she edged her tongue in and nipped at the cute little bud that clearly wanted some attention. She sucked and toyed on it, as she heard the moans from the blonde above.

The urgency in the blonde's voice excited the brunette, as she now was the one pleading, pleading for more than what she had ever wanted from the brunette, or, ever expected.

Obliging, Emily brought one hand around and began massaging JJ's clit, as she dipped her tongue inside of her. She allowed her other hand to pull Jennifer's body closer to her than she was already.

Jennifer was sure that the moans escaping her from the elevator could be heard outside, but she was past caring.

_She wanted Emily. _

_She wanted her right now. _

_In the lift.... _

_At work...._

She also wanted to be finished off. "Emmmm, pppuhhhlleasse...."

Quickening the pace, she brought her other hand around and began thrusting three of her fingers inside of JJ. The walls began to tighten around her hands and she pressed her lips around the blonde's pearl and sucked continuously.

The scream of Jennifer's voice echoed up towards their floor of their workplace, where Reid turned his head in shock, concerned that something was wrong with the poor girl.

As JJ tried to regain her breath, Emily claimed a rough kiss before pressing the emergency button on the lift to continue.

They arrived on their floor, with Emily smugly grazing past Reid as he'd rushed to make sure Jennifer was alright. Peaking in, the confused boy noticed a very, out-of-breath, red-faced and flustered blonde readjusting her skirt.

"JJ, you know there are six elevator-related deaths per year, not to mention ten thousand injuries that require hospitalization. I'm sure our lifts are fine though."


End file.
